LOOP
by baguettes
Summary: Penantian panjang atas keterbatasan waktu yang sudah terlewati dari masa ke masa. Bagaikan kucing yang bernyawa 9, Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu keinginan; Membunuh Chanyeol. [Chanyeol/Baekhyun]


**LOOP**

Oneshot

**Author : bagguettes**

Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Tragedy

**Part I**

* * *

Kebahagiaan semu.

Dimana iasebagai seorang pemain ulung menerima berbagai pujian santun atas keberhasilan yang diterimanya. Secara cuma-cuma, kedua tangan yang semula kosong pun telah dipenuhi bingkisan-bingkisan manisan dan buket bunga berukuran besar, merupakan selebrasi kecil-kecilan yang diberikan dari beberapa rekan kerjanya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Byun Baekhyun memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya.

.

.

"_Mengenalmu sama saja mengikatku dengan kutukan,"_

_Senyum jenaka kali itu ia tampakkan. Mengetuk hati seseorang yang semula sedingin es, saat itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas kembali dengan sentuhan lembut pada punggung tangan pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Mengapa begitu?"_

_Jeda sesaat._

"_Karena aku tahu takdirku akan selalu bersamamu,"_

_Tawa kecil terselip diantara dua bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sungguh ajaib. Pemuda tampan yang tujuh tahun mendampingi hidupnya, menemani kekosongan, dan menjaga keutuhan puing-puing hati dalam diri Baekhyunsetelah bertahun-tahun, tepat di hari ini, mengucapkan peryataan penuh kejujuran yang sudah lama diketahuinya sejak mereka saling berbagi kontak satu sama lain di pertemuan kedua mereka pada malam itu._

_Berada di ujung tanduk kehidupan bukanlah hal buruk, pikir Baekhyun._

"_Jangan pergi dariku, Baekhyun…"_

_Emosi pemuda tersebut kembali membiru. Raut wajah riang secerah sinar mentari pada pagi hari ini telah berubah berkerut, mengekspresikan berbagai luapan perasaan yang terbendung dalam hati. Getaran tubuh akibat desakan air mata yang tertahan, setiap hembusan nafas pun lama tersendat, dan rapalan-rapalan nama Baekhyun yang mengalun bagai memanjatkan doa permohonan. _

_Sudah ke berapa kalinyakah Baekhyun selalu mengulang adegan ini?_

"_Sungguh egois, eh?"_

_Kaki Baekhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan namun pasti, seolah hapal dengan jelas tujuan akhir manakah yang ingin dicapainya. Menghiraukan teriakan pemuda yang memanggil namanya penuh putus asa, untuk terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun memberikan senyum penyesalan disertai bisikan kecil hanya untuk pemuda tersebut._

_Pemuda yang menjadi asal muasal penentuan kebahagiaan serta kesengsaraan dialami oleh Baekhyun._

_Park Chanyeol._

_._

_._

Sekali tegukan, harga manis mengulurkan panjang tali mendayu yang sangat menggoda. Memporak-porandakan kesadaran miliknya yang kini mulai melayu terbawa oleh mabuk angin malam. Bibir dan gelas saling bertemu, membawa satu tegukan terakhir untuk memberikan sensasi ledakan-ledakan kecil pada tenggorokannya. Menyisakan sedikit cairan pekat terukir pada sela-sela gelas kaca, binar mata dipenuhi gemerlap cahaya temaram tersebut semakin memadam.

Benar-benar membuang waktu.

Satu tahun telah terlewati namun keraguan yang dimilikinya tetaplah sama.

"_Jika benar kamu mencintainya—bukankah memutuskan hubungan akan menjadi lebih mudah?"_

Rintikan demi rintikan pun membasahinya. Sulit baginya melepaskan untaian tali takdir melingkar pada jari manis yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

.

.

"_Anehkah bila aku mengatakan rindu padamu?"_

_Percakapan berlanjut menuju kebisuan. Gemerlap lampu taman diramaikan oleh riuhnya angin malam serta sahutan keras bunyi kendaraan. Baekhyun terhenti di titik temaram tanah tempat Chanyeol berpijak. Terpaku terhadap kekuatan magnet bola mata coklat kemerahan, sedikit pun ia enggan membalas kerinduan yang Chanyeol sebutkan barusan._

"_Kutuk saja bila ocehan ini mengganggumu, Baekhyun. Mulutmu itusedikit saja tolong ucapkan sesuatu kepadaku,"_

_Guratan emosi terpancarkan melalui bahasa tubuh Chanyeol yang lama sekali ia hapal. Bibir tipis Baekhyun berkedut. Sedikit saja bilamana kebohongan ini terhenti, masa depan seperti apa yang menanti mereka di kemudian hari? _

"_Aku pun begitu,"_

_Chanyeol tertegun sesaat._

"_Kata-katamu itu hanya kosong belaka, bukan?"_

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam diam ia pun membawa kedua tangan yang terbaluti sarung tangan berbahan wol itu mendekati wajah tampan Chanyeol—menyalurkan kehangatan yang takkan pernah bisa dirinya sampaikan secara lugas. Yang selama ini dicarinya adalah kata-kata, namun perasaanlah yang selalu Chanyeol berikan hanya untuknya._

_"Rindu tidaklah berbahaya diantara kita, Chanyeol. Jika itu cinta__jawabannya pun pasti sudah kamu ketahui, bukan begitu?"_

_Karena jarak antara akal sehat dan kebodohan tidak jauh berbeda seperti pipihnya kertas putih._

_Baekhyun dapat meyakinkan itu._

**To Be Continue**


End file.
